Such a MacPherson strut step bearing has been known from EP-0 136 023-A2. The outer edge of the housing, whose vertical section is pot-shaped, and the cover plate extend only radially in this prior-art design. They are usually welded together, and they do not form a radially acting guide for the top end of the coil spring of the MacPherson strut, which end is supported against the underside of the housing edge, or a support jacket for the spring buffer made of rubber or a comparable elastomeric material, so that this material can be squeezed out under a higher load and therefore it must have a corresponding material rigidity, which stands directly opposed to the desired comfort. The collar edge on the underside of the housing, which radially guides the shock absorber at the housing, is a separate component, which is connected to the bottom of the housing by spot welding.